To Find a Rose
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Sie war sich nicht sicher, was mit ihrer besten Freundin los war, aber irgendwas stimmt eindeutig nicht. Hat es etwas mit dem seltsamen Verhalten vom Colonel und Daniel zu tun? Sie weiß nicht was los ist und wie sie es ändern kann, aber das . . .
1. Kapitel 1

**Titel:** To Find a Rose  
**Partner-Fic zu:** To Show a Rose   
**Autor:** Schattentaenzerin & Blood Angel  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
**Pairing**: Sam/Janet aka Sanet :P  
**Rating:** PG-12, später vllt höher  
**Kategorie:** Romanze/Humor  
**Inhalt:** Sie war sich nicht sicher, was mit ihrer besten Freundin los war, aber irgendwas stimmt eindeutig nicht. Hat es etwas mit dem seltsamen Verhalten vom Colonel und Daniel zu tun? Sie weiß nicht was los ist und wie sie es ändern kann, aber das sie es schaffen wird, steht außer Frage. (Janets POV von "To Show a Rose", written by Shadowdancer & Blood-Angel)  
**Warnung:** Femslash, später vllt. Smut  
**Disclaimer:** Uns gehört nichts  
**A/N:** Da wir uns dem Ende von Pompons + Physik = Liebe nähern hier eine neue Kooperation von mir und Mina (Blood-Angel). Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Wortanzahl:** 838 Wörter

**Kapitel 1**

Es war ein Tag wie jeder anderer im SGC.

Vor kurzem hatte SG-1 wieder die Welt gerettet, ein anderes SG-Team kam wieder verletzt zurück und es gab Gerüchte, dass es wieder mal eine Explosion irgendwo bei den Wissenschaftlern gab.

Alles vollkommen normal. Nun ja, für manche.

Für Janet Fraiser, CMO, war der Tag aus einer bestimmten Sache nicht normal und diese Sache hatte den Namen Captain Samantha 'Sam' Carter.

Irritiert blickte Janet auf ihre beste Freundin und überlegte ernsthaft, ob sie nicht vielleicht einen erneuten Checkup für diese anordnen sollte.  
Irgendwas war doch mit dieser nicht in Ordnung.

Aber okay, bevor sie zu solch drastischen Maßnahmen griff, versuchte sie es lieber noch einmal mit der simpelsten Methode. Sie fragte einfach.

"Okay, Sam. Jetzt mal Hand aufs Herz. Was ist los?"

Sie schien sie damit aus ihren Gedanken geholt zu haben, denn diese zuckte heftig zusammen und wirbelte zu ihr herum.

„Janet … Hey. Du hier? Wenn ich das gewusst hätte."

Ok, das war definitiv nicht normal für sie. Ganz und gar nicht. Irgendwas wurde hier gespielt und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was es war.

Sam lächelte sie zaghaft an, doch dies feuerte Janets Misstrauen nur noch weiter an. Forschend blickte sie ihre Freundin von oben nach unten an, jeden Zentimeter von deren Körper betrachtend auf der Suche nach irgendeiner Verletzung oder einem Hinweis was los sei.

Mit erhobener Augenbraue bemerkte sie wie Sam auf einmal anfing zu ... zappeln? Was zum Teufel war los?

Sam war nie nervös. Also zumindest nicht so. Sie hatte gesehen wie Sam eine Goa'uld-Schlampe fertig gemacht hatte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Mit erwartungsvoll erhobener Augenbraue verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und sah ihre beste Freundin an. Hätte diese Position nicht eindeutig gezeigt, dass sie immer noch eine Antwort auf ihre Frage erwartete, hätte es ihr Fuß der nicht so leise immer wieder auf den Fußboden tippelte, getan.

„Gar nichts ist los. Warum sollte etwas los sein? Ich wollte nur mal vorbei schauen und nachsehen ob du überhaupt da bist und da du das ja augenscheinlich bist … wollte ich dich dann auch gleich fragen, ob du mit mir zusammen was unternehmen willst … also ich äh meine heute Abend …", sagte Sam hastig und stoppte dann abrupt in ihrem Redefluss.

Dann zog sie leise die Luft ein.

„Also … Lust heute Abend was zu unternehmen?"

"Huh?"

Irritiert blinzelnd, sah Janet ihre Freundin an. Deswegen der ganze Terz.  
Weil Sam mit ihr weggehen wollte, obwohl sie das doch immer taten?

"Uh, klar, warum nicht. Wir waren schon lange nicht mehr im Kino. Hast du Lust?"

Sofort breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf Sams Gesicht aus und sie nickte begeistert.

„Klar immer doch. Such du den Film. Mir ist eigentlich egal was wir uns ansehen. Wann soll ich dich denn abholen?"

Janet konnte nicht anders als das Lächeln zu erwidern. Es stimmt wirklich was man über Sam sagte. Wenn diese lächelte, erhellt sich wirklich das Zimmer.

"Wie wäre es, wenn du um 6 zu mir kommst. Cassie möchte endlich wieder mal zum Chinesen und danach können wir ja den neuen Disney-Film schauen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Cassie redet zurzeit nonstop dafür, obwohl sie langsam auch damit anfängt, dass sie fast zu alt dafür ist."

Leise lachend und den Kopf schüttelt, erinnerte sich Janet an die Szene wie Cassie ihr von dieser Rapunzel-Verfilmung erzählt hatte, für die sie nach ihrer Aussage eigentlich zu alt ist, aber wenn sie, Janet, sie gerne sehen will, würde Cassie natürlich mitkommen.  
So hatte zumindest ihre Tochter es formuliert und dazu eine passende aufopfernde Miene aufgesetzt. Sie hatte sich wirklich schnell an das Verhalten von Erden-Teenagern gewöhnt.

Trotzdem kam diese nicht umhin immer wieder Hinweise über den Film einzustreuen und langsam hatte auch Janet Lust den Film zu sehen.

„Äh … ja sicher. Warum nicht. Ich bin dann zu 6 bei dir. Ich äh muss dann auch wieder los. Mein Labor und so. Du weißt schon.", kam es hastig von ihr.

„Soll ich noch irgendwas mitbringen?", fragte sie noch, kurz bevor sich schon beinahe vor ihr zurückgewichen war.

Janet runzelte die Stirn.  
Also irgendwas … irgendwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht mit ihr.

Doch mit einem kurzen Blick auf ihrem nicht weniger werdenden Schreibkram verschob sie ihre Fragen auf später. Sie hatten schließlich das Abendessen und den Kinobesuch um mögliche Probleme von Sams Seiten zu besprechen, darum schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und sagte einfach nur.

"Nein, nein. Bring einfach nur dich mich. Du wirst schließlich schon mehr als vermisst."

Zwinkernd sah sie ihre beste Freundin an, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Schreibtisch zuwandte.

„Mhm … bis später dann.", hörte sich noch den genuschelten Abschied von Sam ehe zwei schnelle Schritte und ein zuschlagende Tür dies bestätigten.

Immer noch ihren Kopf schüttelnd, sah Janet der Blondine hinterher, aber jetzt konnte sie so und so nichts mehr ändern. Mit diesem Gedanken und einem schweren Seufzen wandte sie sich ihrem Papierkram zu.  
Warum konnte so was nicht mal von den Goa'uld zerstört werden?

Ende Kapitel 1

**A/N:** Wollt ihr wissen, was Sam über diese Szene denkt und fühlt oder wie es bei ihr weitergeht? Dann lest jetzt bitte bei To Show a Rose weiter. :)


	2. Kapitel 2

**Wortanzahl:** 676 Wörter

**Kapitel 2**

„Janet, du siehst fabelhaft. Einfach nur umwerfend."

Kaum hatte Janet die Tür geöffnet, wurde sie auch schon von diesen Worten begrüßt. Eine leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen, wegen des Kompliments.

„Ach, dass ist doch nichts besonderes.", versuchte sie ihr Outfit runterzuspielen.

Es war eben nur eine einfache, bequeme Jeans und eine weinrote Bluse. Nichts wirklich Aufregendes.

„Ich finde schon.", sagte Sam nun leise und umamte sie zur Begrüßung.

Doch ehe Janet noch etwas sagen konnte, trat Cassandra neben sie und zog Sam in eine starke Umarmung.

„Hey Kleine. Nicht so fest. Ich will noch weiter leben.", sagte Sam scherzhaft als ihre Tochter sich wieder von ihr löste.

Ihre Tochter und ihre beste Freundin … ihre Familie. Lächelnd blickt sie die beiden Personen an, die ihr Leben bestimmen.

"Ich hab ja gesagt, dass du vermisst wirst.", neckt sie ihre Freundin, bevor sie sich schnell ihren Mantel und ihre Handtasche nahm.

"Cass, komm, mach dich schnell fertig. Sam hat bestimmt Hunger, so wie ich sie kenne."

Grinsend trat sie neben ihre Freundin nach draußen.

Schweigend standen sie neben einander und blickten sich nicht an. Nach ein paar Sekunden bemerkte Janet jedoch, dass dies nur auf sie zustimmte. Sam, im Gegensatz zu ihr, starrte sie unverhohlen an. 

Stirnrunzelnd blickte sie zu Sam auf. 

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte sie leise und musterte nun ihrerseits ihre Freundin, doch sie tat dies mit einem besorgten Blick.

Doch ihr fiel nichts Besorgniserregendes an der Blondine auf.

Eine eng anliegende schwarze Jeans betonte deren Beine und ein blaues Hemd, das vom Schnitt her dem eines Mannes ähnelte, brachte Sams helle Haut zur Geltung. Ihre Augen schienen zu strahlen und ihre Haut glänzte.

Sie sah wunderschön aus.

So wie sonst auch, aber trotzdem schien irgendwas nicht zu stimmen. Janet konnte aber einfach nicht feststellen, was los war.

„Ach weißt du … ich habe dir was mitgebracht und habe gerade überlegt ob ich es dir jetzt oder nachher im Restaurant geben soll. Aber wenn du nun schon fragst … dann bekommst du es gleich.", sagte Sam leise und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

Neugierig sah sie dabei zu wie Sam etwas aus ihrer Lederjacke hervorholte und es dann einen Moment lang musterte, ehe sie es ihr gab.

„Was ist das, Sam?"

Doch als sie es umdrehte, sah sie was es war.

Es war eine selbst zusammengestellte CD mit, nach dem Titel, ihrer Lieblingslieder.

Schnell drückte sie Sam fest an sich. Drückte ihren Körper an den ihrer besten Freundin und konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie so eine gute beste Freundin verdiente.

Genauso schnell wie sie die Umarmung angefangen hatte, trennte sie jedoch auch die Umarmung.

"Danke Sammy, das ist wirklich ein tolles Geschenk. Du hast dich wirklich daran erinnert, wie genervt ich von Cass Musik bin."

Lächelnd sah sie in das Gesicht der Blondine, nur ein paar Zentimeter vor ihr stehend, als auf einmal ein Räuspern zu hören war.

Janet drehte sich irritiert um und sah Cassandra vor sich stehen.

Einen Moment lang hatte sie nicht mehr an sie gedacht.

Wie hatte sie nur ihre Tochter vergessen können?

Doch noch viel mehr verunsicherte sie Cassandras Gesichtsausdruck, den sie ganz einfach nicht deuten konnte.

Sie trug ein breites Grinsen und doch … und doch strahlten ihre Augen etwas aus …

Jedoch merkte sie in diesem Moment auch, dass dieser spezielle Blick nicht ihr galt.

Irritiert blickte sie auf ihre beste Freundin, die eben in den Himmel gesehen hatte.

Beinahe verzweifelt aussehend. Doch so schnell sie dieses Bild gesehen hatte, war es auch schon wieder weg und Janet sah einfach nur wie ihre beste Freundin sie mit einem Lächeln ansah.

Misstrauisch wandte ihr Blick von Sam zu Cassie und zurück, doch beide lächelten sie einfach nur unschuldig an.

"Okay ...", sagte sie schließlich lang gezogen. "Ich denke ... wir sollten lieber los, wenn wir wirklich noch essen wollen."

Mit diesen Worten zog sie die Haustür hinter Cassie zu, schloss sie ab und scheuchte ihre "beiden" Mädels zu ihrem Auto. Langsam hatte sie nämlich wirklich Hunger ... trotz des seltsamen Benehmens ihrer Familie.

Ende Kapitel 2


	3. Kapitel 3

**Wortanzahl:** 635 Wörter

**Kapitel 3**

Leicht nervös blickte Janet ihrer Tochter hinterher als die schon ins Haus ging, bevor sie ihren Blick zu Sam wandte. Diese sah ebenfalls nervös aus. Wusste sie was sie vorhatte?

Oder vielleicht würde sie von sich aus endlich sagen, welches Problem sie hatte?

Der Abend war wundervoll gewesen und Janet hatte es genossen, endlich wieder einmal Zeit mit ihrer Tochter und ihrer besten Freundin zu verbringen, aber ihr ist durchaus Sams seltsames Verhalten aufgefallen.

„Sam?", sprach sie leise die nervöse Blonde an.

Diese schreckte leicht zusammen und blickte sie nun mit ihren strahlenden Augen erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich wollte dich schon den ganzen Abend fragen aber … was ist los mit dir? Du benimmst dich in letzter Zeit so komisch."

"Komisch? Ich benehme mich komisch? Wie komisch?"

„Du weißt was ich meine. Du bist immer so nervös und hibbelig um mich herum und da hatte ich das Gefühl, dass du mir irgendwas sagen willst. Und da war der Abend eigentlich die passende Gelegenheit dazu."

Janet war durchaus aufgefallen, wie Sam versuchte ihren Blick auszuweichen und wie sie nervös ihre Hände knetete, aber sie wusste einfach nicht warum.

In der Hoffnung, dass es sie beruhigen würde, ergriff sie Sams Hände in den ihren und trat an sie heran.

Leise fügte sie dann noch hinzu.

"Du weißt das du mir alles sagen kannst, okay?"

Sam holte tief Luft und wollte wohl gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzten, als ihr ein Gedanke kam.

"Oh Gott, ich weiß was los ist. Sam, bist du verliebt? In den Colonel! Oder Daniel? Oder Teal'c? Du Arme!", sagte sie mitfühlend.

„Ich werde dir helfen wenn du willst. Das kriegen wir schon alles hin und ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, warum du mir nichts gesagt hast. Ich bin doch immer für dich da."

Als ihr endlich klar wurde, was mit Sam los war, konnte sie nicht anders als ihre Freundin zu umarmen.

Verliebt in jemanden zu sein, der die Gefühle nicht erwiderte oder dem man es nicht sagen kann. Es gibt kaum was Schrecklicheres. Arme Sam.

In der nächsten Zeit musste und würde sie wirklich für ihre beste Freundin da sein.

Anscheinend half es ihr, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen und dann würde Janet dies auch tun.

Sekundenlang hielt sie noch Sam an sich gedrückt, bevor sie sich leicht löste und ihre Freundin mit einem Lächeln ansah.

Diese sah sie immer noch geschockt an. Anscheinend hatte sie nicht gedacht, dass Janet so clever sein würde um alleine darauf zu kommen, aber Janet war alles aber nicht dumm. Dies sollte eigentlich auch Sam klar sein.

"Du Dummerchen. Denkst du denn, dass ich dir nicht bei so was helfe. Wir sind doch beste Freundinnen." Lächelnd blickte sie zu ihrer Freundin hoch.

Nach ein paar Sekunden breitete sich auch ein Lächeln auf Sams Gesicht aus.

Auch wenn sie fand, dass es eher sehr gequält aussah.

Sie trat wieder einen Schritt auf Sam zu und zog nochmals in eine warme Umarmung.

Tröstend strich sie mit ihren Händen über Sams Rücken, bevor sie sich nun endgültig löste. Lächelnd trat sie einen Schritt zurück und war gerade dabei sich zur Tür umzudrehen, als sie auf einmal Sams Lippen auf ihrer Wange spürte.

"Huh?"

Immer noch lächelnd, aber überrascht drehte sie sich wieder von der Tür zurück und sah wieder Sam an.

„Ich wollte dir nur Tschüss sagen.", war die leise Erklärung für den Kuss auf die Wange anstatt ihrer üblichen Umarmung.

Janet beugte sich vor und hauchte ihr nun auch einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Gute Nacht und schlaf schön, Sam. Fahr vorsichtig."

Mit diesen letzten Worten und einem letzten Lächeln drehte sich Janet um und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was mit Sam los war, aber ... sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihr irgendwie helfen würde.

Ende Kapitel 3


	4. Kapitel 4

**Wortanzahl:** 965 Wörter

**Kapitel 4**

Es war ein sehr ereignisreicher und anstrengender Nachmittag gewesen. SG-9 kam viel zu früh und die Hälfte des Teams war schwer verletzt gewesen.

Nach mehreren Stunden harter Arbeit konnte Janet jetzt endlich einmal 5 Minuten durchatmen und sich dann an den entstanden Papierkram ranmachen.

Doch gerade als sie einen Schluck von ihrem lauwarmen Kaffee nehmen wollte, klingelte ihr Telefon.

„Verdammt!", fluchte sie leise und griff hastig nach ihrem Hörer.

„Fraiser.", meldete sie sich knapp und betete dabei, dass nicht schon wieder eins der Teams verletzt zurückgekommen war. Doch ihr Stirnrunzeln legte sich sofort als sie die Stimme ihrer besten Freundin hörte.

"Hey Janet, hier ist Sam. Ich wollte fragen, hast du gerade zutun oder kannst du zu mir ins Labor kommen?"

Sofort legte sich ein warmes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Sam, schön das du anrufst. Ich wollte eigentlich in einer halben Stunde nach Hause gehen aber ich komme vorher gerne bei dir vorbei. Wenn das in Ordnung geht?", fragte Janet erfreut.

Sie freute sich sehr darauf Sam wieder zu sehen und vielleicht konnte sie die Blonde überreden heute Abend noch bei ihr vorbei zu kommen. Sie hatte erst durch den Kinoabend gemerkt, wie sehr sie die Gesellschaft von Sam vermisst hat. Durch die Missionen von SG-1, Sams Forschungstätigkeit und ihren eigenen Aufgaben war ihre gemeinsame Zeit immer weniger geworden und dies war etwas, was Janet unbedingt ändern wollte. Sie wollte nicht noch eine Freundschaft wegen ihrer Arbeit verlieren.

Darum konnte sie nicht anders als zu lächeln als sie Sams Antwort hörte.

"Natürlich, sonst hätte ich ja nicht gefragt."

Das Grinsen war selbst über das Telefon zu hören.

Auch ihr Lächeln, was kaum noch größer werden konnte, wurde trotz allem noch breiter.

„Punkt für dich. Ok, ich bin in 5 Minuten bei dir.", sagte sie, nach einem schnellen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Sehr gut. Dann bis gleich.", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen als Antwort.

„Bis gleich, Sam."

Janet legte auf und sah sich noch mal kurz in ihrem Büro um, ob sie auch nichts vergessen hatte, ehe sie hastig aus ihrem Büro ging.

So erreichte sie auch schneller als sonst Sams Labor. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber als sie vor deren Tür stand, blieb sie für einen Moment stehen und atmete tief durch. Erst dann klopfte sie und betrat den Raum. Doch sie war kaum drin als sie auch schon überrascht stehen blieb wegen dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot.

Der große Schreibtisch, der sonst immer voll gestellt war, war frei geräumt.

Eine weiße Tischdecke lag quer über dem Tisch und in der Mitte standen zwei längliche, rote Kerzen.

Links und rechts auf der Tischplatte standen jeweils drei weiße Teelichter, die in einer Reihe aufgestellt waren.

Weiße, viereckige Teller, die an den Ecken abgerundet waren, standen auf dem Tusch sowie zwei schlanke, hohe Weingläser.

Und neben all dem stand eine nervöse Sam Carter und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Oh Sam...", hauchte Janet fast als sie all dies in sich aufnahm.

Ohne, dass sie es richtig mitbekam, überquerte sie schnell den Abstand zwischen ihr und der Blondine und umarmte diese fest.

„Uf.", machte die Große überrascht und schloss ihre Arme um Janet.

„Das ist wunderschön! Wow … das ist einfach nur wow. Wirklich. Hast du dir die ganze Mühe nur für mich gemacht?", fragte sie und blickte zu Sam auf.

Sie konnte ganz einfach nicht glauben, was ihre Freundin für sie getan hatte.

Aber vor allem konnte sie nicht glauben, dass Sam wirklich daran gedacht hatte. Sie hatte wirklich daran gedacht. Es war so lange her, dass sie es Sam anvertraut hatte und diese hatte es nicht vergessen. Sie konnte nicht anders als einen Kuss auf die Wange von Sam zu drücken, bevor sie sich löste und wieder den Tisch ansah, während die Arme ihrer Freundin sie immer noch von hinten umschlangen.

"Janet ...", fing diese leise an, doch diese konnte einfach nicht mehr inne halten.

"Du hast wirklich daran gedacht. Gott … womit verdiene ich nur so eine Freundin?"

Breit lächelnd blickte die Brünette wieder hoch zu Sam, die etwas verdattert fragte.

"Daran gedacht?"

Irritiert runzelte Janet die Stirn.

"Nun ... du hast das doch bestimmt alles gemacht, weil heute mein ehemaliger Hochzeitstag ist, nicht wahr?"

Plötzlich verschwanden die beiden Arme, die sie vorher umschlungen hatten. Verdutzt drehte sie sich zu Sam um und blickte in das blasse Gesicht ihrer wunderbaren Freundin.

„Ja, Janet. Wegen diesem Anlass.", antwortete sie leise und wies auf den Stuhl vor ihr.

„Setzt dich doch bitte. Ich stelle das Essen dann gleich auf den Tisch."

Verwirrt wegen Sams plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwungs blickt Janet sie noch für ein, zwei Sekunden einfach nur an, bevor sie sich setzt. Still beobachtet sie wie ihre Freundin den Tisch zu ende deckte und sich ihr gegenüber hinsetzt, alles mit ausdrucksloser Miene. Erst dann wagt Janet etwas zu sagen.

"Sam … ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sam fing daraufhin an zu essen, doch Janet blickte sie noch immer zweifelnd an. Doch auf einmal ging ihr regelrecht ein Licht auf.

"Oh Gott, Sam. Wie konnte ich das vergessen? Es tut mir leid. Ich ..."

Hilflos sieht sie ihre Freundin an, als sie nach Worten rang. Sie achtet gar nicht auf Sams noch irritiert aussehender Gesichtsausdruck als sie deren Hand ergreift.

"Es tut mir so leid. Dieser Tag erinnert dich bestimmt an Jonas und an ... na ja, du weißt schon, aber Sam, ich bin sicher, dass du auch jemanden finden wirst und dieser jemand wird nicht so ein Idiot wie mein Ex-Mann. Glaub mir, irgendwann sind wir beide alt, verheiratet und blicken lachend zurück auf diesen Tag und schütteln über uns einfach nur den Kopf."

Leise lachend blickt Janet die Blondine an, die sie mit großen Augen ansieht, bevor sie fassungslos zustimmt.

"Ja ... wir werden wirklich nur noch den Kopf schütteln und lachen."

Ende Kapitel 4


	5. Kapitel 5

**Wortanzahl:** 780 Wörter

**Kapitel 5**

Hastig rannte Janet immer schneller zu ihrem Auto und versuchte dabei nicht irgendetwas anzurempeln.

Wie konnte sie das nur tun?

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam sie endlich zu ihrem Auto und schloss die Fahrertür auf.

Erschöpft, sowohl körperlich als auch emotional, ließ sie sich auf den Fahrersitz fallen und steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss. Anstatt ihn jedoch umzudrehen, ließ sie ihn los und lehnte sich nach vorne. Müde verschränkte sie ihre Arme auf dem Lenkrad und lehnte ihre Stirn dagegen.

Was sollte sie nur tun?  
Was war da eben nur passiert?  
Wieso hatte sie das nicht kommen sehen?

Ich muss wirklich blind gewesen sein, dachte sie fassungslos und stöhnte dabei frustriert auf.

Wieso verdammt noch mal …

Doch ihre Gedanken wurden je unterbrochen als sie, durch die nur angelehnte Fahrertür, Schritte hörte.

Oh Gott, zwei Marines. Natürlich. Wer denn sonst? Bei ihrem Glück mussten es natürlich zwei Marines sein. Sie hatte nichts gegen sie, aber sie war Mitglied der Air Force und na ja, auch wenn sie es ungern zugab, verstand sie auch etwas von der Konkurrenz. Es änderte zwar nichts an ihrem Verhalten ihnen gegenüber, wenn sie als Ärztin auftrat, aber trotzdem neckte auch sie die Marines, wenn sie gesund bei ihr ankamen.

Doch dann schnappte sie ein Teil des Gespräches auf und sie erstarrte innerlich.

„ … ich habe einen neuen Einsatz getätigt."

„Dein Tag ist wohl auch vorbei? Meiner schon seit ner Woche. Ich dachte der Doc würde es endlich mitbekommen … Langsam tut mir Carter leid."

„Kannst du laut sagen. Mal sehen was sie sich als nächstes einfallen lässt. Hast du das in der Kantine mitbekommen?"

„Ja, ich dachte sie würde gleich sterben. Aber mal ehrlich … da sitzt die Angebetete bei dir auf dem Schoss und du musst einen auf Freundschaft machen."

„Carter muss bald Frustration platzen und das …"

Den Rest des Satzes hörte Janet nicht mehr, denn die beiden Marines waren nun außer hörweite.  
Janet wusste nicht was sie in diesem Moment fühlte. Sie blickte einfach nur starr nach vorne aus der Windschutzscheibe. Sah nichts, hörte nichts und fühlte nichts.

Nein ... das war nicht richtig. Sie sah die Szenen der letzten Wochen vor ihrem inneren Auge. Sie hörte das belauschte Gespräch wie in einer Endlosschleife. Sie fühlte ein Tornado aus Gefühlen. Sie sah, sie hörte und sie fühlte.  
Sah jedes einzelne Geschenk, dass sie bekommen hatte.

„Oh mein Gott … Sam!", hauchte sie leise und verstand nun auf einmal alles.

Und nun sah sie auch jeden, noch so kleinen, Gesichtsausdruck von der blonden Frau vor sich.  
Es war nie der Colonel, Daniel oder Teal'c gewesen, in den sie verliebt war.  
Es war sie … Janet.

Gott, wie sollte sie das je wieder gutmachen? Aber ... wollte sie das überhaupt wieder gut machen? Ja, sie wollte nicht ihre beste Freundin verlieren, aber... konnte sie denn jetzt noch mit Sam befreundet sein?  
Doch wenn sie an ein Leben ohne Sam dachte, brach es ihr beinahe das Herz.

Sie konnte und wollte Sam ganz einfach nicht verlieren.  
Unangenehm war die Aufmerksamkeit, die Sam ihr schenkte, nicht gewesen.  
Nein, sie war eher willkommen gewesen und hatte ihr das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Nähe gegeben.

Und Gott... wenn sie es sich selbst eingestand... dann hatte sie sich sogar selbst gewünscht, dass Sam damals bei ihrem ... Date (?) nicht ihre Wange geküsst hätte, sondern ihre Lippen. So wie vorhin als sie auf einmal diesen hinreißenden Mund auf dem ihren gespürt hatte.

„Stopp Janet! Was denkst du denn da?", versuchte sie sich zurechtzuweisen.

Sie ist deine beste Freundin und Kollegin … und die Frau konnte küssen!  
Ein Wunder, dass sie es heil aus dem Fahrstuhl geschafft hatte … ganz zu schweigen zu ihrem Auto.

Unweigerlich erlebte sie den Kuss noch einmal. Spürte die Sanftheit, aber auch die Stärke hinter Sams Lippen. Erinnerte sich an den Körper, der sie umfangen hatte. Fühlte wieder die Wärme vom Körper der Blondine, als wäre Sam direkt nach ihr.

Es kam ihr so real vor, dass Janet wirklich hoch sah, erwartend, dass Sam neben ihr auf dem Beifahrersitz saß. Doch da war niemand. Sie saß alleine und einsam in ihrem Auto und Sam würde vielleicht niemals wieder neben ihr sitzen. Vielleicht hatte sie ihre Freundin für immer verloren durch ihr Verhalten.

Gott, was sollte sie dann tun?  
Sie musste zu ihr!  
Und das so schnell wie möglich.

So wie sie Sam kannte, würde sie sicherlich noch immer hier sein. In ihrem Labor oder aber, was wahrscheinlicher war, in ihrem Quartier.

Ruckartig öffnete sie wieder ihre Tür, schlug sie schwungvoll wieder zu und schloss dann ab.  
Sie musste zu ihr und das wieder gut machen, was sie zerbrochen hatte.

Ende Kapitel 5


	6. Kapitel 6

**Wortanzahl:** 1790 Wörter

**Kapitel 6**

Anmutig, aber doch kraftvoll hebt sich die Tätowierung von Sams blasser Haut ab.

Langsam und sehr vorsichtig fuhr sie sacht über die Ranken. Sie hatte das unsinnige Gefühl als würde sie das Gebilde zerstören. Egal wie unsinnig es war, doch sie konnte nicht anders.  
Mit jedem neuen Blick, mit jeder neuen Berührung entdeckte sie eine neue Einzelheit und mit jeder Sekunde war sie gefesselter von diesem Kunstwerk auf der Haut der Blondine. Sie war hergekommen um sich zu entschuldigen, doch ihr war klar, dass sie jeden Augenblick etwas von Sam erfahren würde was sonst niemand wusste.

Sie wusste es einfach. Sie konnte nicht dankbarer sein, dass Sam ihr verziehen hatte, doch dies spielte jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Nicht, wenn ihre Freundin diesen Blick, diesen Gesichtsausdruck trug.

Fast bar jeder Regung vermittelte Sam doch das Gefühl von ... Traurigkeit, aber doch ... Stärke. Das alles vermixt mit einfacher und reiner Weiblichkeit ... egal wie kitschig sich dies anhörte. Nie war Sam in Janets Augen schöner. Stärke und Schwäche vereint in diesem hinreißenden Körper. Genauso wie dies auch in diesem Tattoo vereint war.

3 Rosen.

Schwach, aber doch stark durch Dornen, rankten sich über Sams Schulter.

Die Ranke fing auf Sams Brust an und wand sich dann über ihre Schulter, wo es sich in drei schlanke Verästelungen abzweigt. Janet kann nicht anders als sich vorzulehnen und dies näher betrachten, jeder kleine Verzweigung mit der Spitze ihres Zeigefingers nachzufahren, so vorsichtig, dass nur ihr Fingernagel leicht über Sams Haut fuhr.

Die Reben waren grün, aber so dunkel. Immer dünner wurden sie, sodass sie regelrecht ein Netz bildeten. Eins, dass Sams Haut einnahm und sie mit ihren Dornen beschützte. Wie Dornröschens Schloss.

Doch während manche dünner wurden, wurde eine Rebe immer dicker und diese endete in einer Rose auf Sams Nacken. Sie war vollkommen aufgeblüht und strahlte in einem reinen Weiß. Alleine die Schatten der Blüten, nicht viel mehr als ein helles Grau, hoben diese Blume von Sams Haut hervor. Janet war nie aufgefallen welch helle Haut ihre Freundin hatte, aber nun zu sehen wie diese Rose sich allein durch den schattigen Umriss hervorhob ... es bewirkte etwas in Janet. Sie wusste nicht was ... aber sie wollte das die Haut von Sam immer so klar und weiß blieb. Nie sollte irgendwas diesen Anblick zerstören ...

Doch dann wanderte Janets Blick wieder weiter. Eine zweite Rose, die nicht so weit reichte wie die erste, lag, nur halb geöffnet und nicht ganz so groß, etwas unterhalb von Sams Schulterblatt. Weinrot erstrahlen die Blätter der Rose, doch ... nein ... nicht weinrot ... ohne es zu merken, lehnte sich Janet noch weiter vor.

Ihr Atem, ruhig, so anders als ihr laut klopfendes Herz, trifft auf Sams Haut, die auf einmal von einer Gänsehaut überzogen wurde. Doch dies bekam Janet kaum mit. Ihr Blick war konzentriert auf die Rose und nichts anderes sah sie.

Es war nicht weinrot, sondern eher ein Violett. So dunkel, dass es fast wie das dunkle Rot eines alten Weines aussah, doch beim näheren hinsehen... ähnelte es eher der Farbe von getrocknetem Blut.

Blut auf schneeweißer Haut. Auf Sams schneeweißer Haut ... Ein Anblick, den Janet schon so oft sehen musste, und der ihr immer wieder das Herz brach und immer wieder ein Element war, das sie in ihren Alpträumen verfolgte.

Doch diesen Gedanken verdrängte sie schnell wieder. Sie wollte nicht daran denken. Nicht, wenn Sam vor ihr saß und sie sehen konnte wie ihr Oberkörper sich mit lebensspendender Luft hob und senkte. Stattdessen konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf diese Rose, deren Schatten rose waren und kaum auffielen.

Zärtlich strich Janet mit ihrem Finger die Konturen der Rose nach, fast als wollte sie die Schatten vertreiben, bevor ihr Fingernagel langsam die Rebe zurück fuhr und den Weg zur letzten Rose nahm, die etwas weiter unten auf Sams Schulter war. Nein, nicht Sams Schulter, eher schon fast auf dem Rücken der blonden Frau.

Schwarz und vollkommen geschlossen. Fast als würde sie sich beschützen wollen, aber doch stolz genug sich zu zeigen, ragte diese Rose hervor. Solch ein Kontrast mit Sams heller Haut und vielleicht gerade darum so wunderschön.

Anders als bei den anderen Blumen umfährt Janet diese nicht nur mit ihrer Fingerspitze. Sie versteht nicht warum, aber sie hat das Verlangen diese Rose zu schützen, aber gleichzeitig auch zerstören. Sie umfängt sie mit ihrer ganzen Hand, lässt ihre Handfläche auf ihr ruhen und spürt unter ihr Sams pochenden Herzschlag, im gleichen Rhythmus mit dem ihrem.  
Klopf. Klopf. Klopf.

Stark und kräftig schlägt das Herz. Schlagen die Herzen.

Unwillkürlich schließt Janet die Augen als sie dem Stakkato von ihrer beiden Herzen, die sich perfekt ergänzen, lauscht.

"Weiß... ist ein Symbol für Unschuld, Reinheit, Spiritualität. So viele Dinge an die ich kaum noch glauben mag, doch trotz all der Schrecken die ich durch meine Zeit im SGC gesehen habe, kann und will ich nie vergessen, dass es auch noch schöne Dinge auf der Welt gibt. Ob nun Cassies Unschuld, der immerwährende Humor des Colonels, Teal'cs Güte, Daniels Neugier oder ... deine Liebe für deine Patienten. Sie sind alles Zeichen für mich, dass es etwas gibt für das es sich lohnt zu kämpfen. Mit aller Macht... und vollkommen... genauso wie die Rose vollkommen aufgeblüht ist und sich der Welt offenbart und zeigt... und sie ist in meinem Nacken, da dort das größte Nervenbündel außerhalb des Gehirns ist, denn... nicht nur der Körper kann unschuldig sein, sondern auch der Geist und die... Seele und ich hoffe, dass diese Rose mich immer daran erinnern wird..., sodass ich nie so werde wie die Menschen...Wesen, gegen die wir kämpfen müssen."

Janet wollte etwas sagen, doch was? Was kann man auf so etwas entgegnen? Doch bevor sie Worte finden kann, bevor sie eine Geste finden kann um Sam zu trösten und ihr klar zu machen, dass sie NIE so wird, sprach diese weiter. Immer noch mit einer Stimme als würde sie simple Fakten präsentieren, aber vielleicht... vielleicht war dies für sie auch so...

"Die Violette hat drei pinkfarbene Schatten... Sie bilden ein Dreieck... und... ich weiß nicht wie sehr du dich in der Geschichte auskennst, doch... ein pinkfarbenes Dreieck wurde damals in der Zeit von Hitler als Stigmata für homosexuelle Männer genutzt... heutzutage wurde es zu ein Symbol für Schwule und Lesben. Zudem ist dieses Violett ein Symbol für Zauberei...oder Entzücken. Etwas ... nun... etwas was ich nie in meinem Leben missen will. Ich will nie diesen Funken verlieren, der mich weiterkämpfen lässt. Will nie Freude und Glück in meinem Leben vermissen. Egal was mit mir passiert... ich werde irgendwie wieder glücklich. Das habe ich mir... vor sehr langer Zeit geschworen."

"Pink... trotz dem heutigen Klischee von Prinzessinnen und Hello Kitty steht es in der Farbsymbolik für Eleganz und Anmut. Ich bin eine Kriegerin, aber auch eine Frau und... dies möchte ich nie vergessen. Die Rose ist jedoch nur halb geöffnet, weil ich ein Gleichgewicht zwischen beiden finden musste und immer noch finden muss. Ebenso wie die Stelle der weißen Rose hat auch diese einen besonderen Platz. Sie ist..."

"... direkt über deinem Herzen.", unterbricht Janet sie leise, unfähig noch länger dieser ruhigen Stimme zu lauschen, die in diesen paar Sätzen mehr über die Person Samantha Carter enthüllte als in all diesen gemeinsamen Gesprächen, die sie während ihrer Freundschaft hatten.

Leicht nickend stimmt Sam zu, bevor sie weiter sprach.

"Genau, Frau Doktor. Das Herz. Das Symbol für Gefühle. Etwas was ich viel zu oft verdränge oder runterspiele und was ich ändern möchte... Wusstest du, dass die Ägypter dachten, dass das Herz alles Denken steuere? Aus diesem Grund wurde es bei der Einbalsamierung gesondert behandelt. Ich möchte nicht meine Logik ausschalten, doch ... ich möchte auch keine Art Roboter mehr sein. Ich möchte zeigen, dass auch ich Gefühle habe... das ich nicht alleine sein will... das ich auch jemanden lieben möchte..."

Eine Liebeserklärung. So anders als die, die Sam ihr vor einer Stunde gemacht hatte, und doch so viel herzzerreißender als jedes laut hinausgeschriene Gefühl hätte sein können.  
Sanft küsste Janet die Rose. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Sie war noch nicht bereit für mehr... doch Sam sollte wissen, dass sie sie verstand... und nach deren leichten Lächeln war dies auch der Fall.

Doch dann verschwand es wieder. So als wäre es nie da gewesen und Sam sprach weiter.

"Die schwarze Rose... der Tod. Stark, allmächtig, unvermeidbar. Die Blüte ist geschlossen und direkt über meine Lunge, weil manchmal... es einem vorkommt als würde der Tod jede einzelne Zelle des Körpers erfüllen. Als würde man seinen Hauch mit einatmen, doch... jeder Mensch, dem man geliebt hat, ist Teil dieses Ganzen ... und meine Mutter ist nun Teil davon... Die Rose wird für mich ewig ein Zeichen sein, dass meine Mum tot ist, doch immer dabei sein wird. Solange ich atme, wird sie bei mir sein. Vielleicht kitschig... doch, seit ihrem Tod habe ich nach einer Verbindung mit ihr gesucht... ich habe lange gebraucht bis ich verstand, dass sie mich nie verlassen hatte. Nie vollkommen. Sie würde bei mir bleiben."

Wortlos schlang Janet ihre Arme um Sams Körper und zog sie an sich. Den Rücken der Blondine an ihre Brust und so diese Rosen, die so wunderschön aussahen und solche Geheimnisse bargen, versteckend.

Doch Sam war anscheinend noch nicht fertig, denn auf einmal spürte Janet wie Sam ihre Hand nahm und dies zu ihrer Brust führte. Langsam führte sie Janets Finger zu ihrem Schlüsselbein, wo die Rebe anfängt. Ohne eine weitere Geste oder ein weiteres Wort von ihrer Freundin fuhr die kleinere der beiden über die Konturen der Rebe und den Knochen, der sie links und rechts umschließt.

"Das Schlüsselbein... es vereint die Rippen und ist die Stelle, wo die Rosen entspringen. Es umschließt den Körper... ebenso wie diese Rosen ... und ihre Bedeutung auch mich immer umfangen und halten wird... mich nie vergessen lassen und meine Zweifel zerstören werden..."

"Gehirn, Herz und Lunge. Die drei wichtigsten Organe im Körper... ohne sie kann ich nicht leben... ebenso wie ich auch nicht mehr ohne diese Rosen leben werde. Sie werden immer Teil meines Lebens sein... ebenso wie schon vorher die einzelnen Bedeutungen Teil meines Lebens waren."

Still zieht Sam Janets Arme vollends um sich, während sie still gerade sah. Janet kann sie einfach nur still betrachten und folgt widerstandslos dieser stillen Bitte Sam zu halten.  
Sie hatte in diesen wenigen Minuten so viel über Sam gelernt... aber auch über sich. Doch nichts davon entwich ihren Lippen. Stattdessen drehte sie leicht mit ihrer einen Hand Sams Kopf zu sich und fing deren Lippen mit den ihren ein.

Wie ein Kuss mit einer Feder. Leicht, kaum spürbar, und doch so unvergesslich war die Berührung ihrer Lippen.

Sam trug ihr Leben auf ihrer Haut... und Janet würde alles tun um dies zu bewahren und zu beschützen.

Ende

**A/N:** Das Tattoo und deren Bedeutung ist übernommen aus der wunderbaren glee-Geschichte "(You're My) Crack of Sunlight" by amaxdear.


End file.
